


Время как зеркало

by Cornelia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Кобб вырос и стал имитатором. Имс оказал большое влияние на его становление как личности. Имс и Артур, как всегда, созданы друг для друга =).  Эпилог написан по просьбе и в подарок для  robin puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время как зеркало

Джеймс плохо помнит себя маленьким. Вся жизнь лет до восьми состояла из обрывочных картинок и отдельных предметов, пересказанных позднее событий, фотографий и видеозаписей, снов Филиппы.  
Но это воспоминание почему-то хранится в памяти живое и яркое.  
…Ему должно быть около пяти. По, крайней мере, матери уже нет, но дома отец. И еще несколько людей, про которых отец говорит, что это его друзья. Джеймс ждет, что если пришли друзья то это значит, что все будут играть и веселится, но никто с ними не играет и они с Филиппой скучают на веранде. По полу разбросаны детали конструктора – желтые, зеленые, белые.  
\- Ты с нами поиграешь? – спрашивает Джеймс, когда один из гостей отца выходит на веранду.  
-Джеймс, - одергивает его Филиппа.  
Но гость присаживается на корточки перед Джеймсом. Джеймс рассматривает его лицо. У него разноцветные глаза – темно-серые по краю, а в середине, вокруг зрачка зеленовато-желтые как у кошки. От него пахнет табаком, как от дедушки Майлза и немного спиртным.  
\- Я вообще, не уверен, - у него необычный мягкий выговор, похожий на ленивое мурлыканье, - что разрешается играть с детьми, которые не моют за ушами.  
\- Мне папа мыл утром, - возмущается Джеймс.  
\- Вот как? Кажется, он что-то пропустил, – гость смеется своими разноцветными глазами и достает у Джеймса из-за уха блестящую монетку. Джеймс открывает рот от изумления и тянет руку:  
\- Дай мне!  
\- Никогда не расставайся со своими деньгами так легко, Джеймс Кобб, - назидательно произносит гость и демонстрирует пустые ладони. Монетка исчезла.  
Избалованный подарками Джеймс готов разрыдаться самым отвратительным своим плачем и тут же слышит:  
\- Если конечно не приведены весомые аргументы, - и получает вожделенную монетку.  
Она блестит тусклым серебряным блеском и приятно тяжелая в ладони. На одной стороне тетя в короне, а на другой большой пароход, гора и чайка. Вторая сторона нравится Джеймсу больше, он гладит пароход пальцем.  
\- И я хочу подержать, - Филиппа тянет руку, но Джеймс прячет монетку в карман, сдвигает брови и говорит также чуть нараспев и с мягким «р»:  
\- Никогда не расставайся со своими деньгами так легко, Филиппа.  
Гость смеется и хлопает в ладоши:  
\- Браво, Джеймс! Очень похоже. Да, у тебя талант.

***  
Дверь на веранду распахивается с легким скрипом, взлетают белые занавески.  
\- Нашел себе компанию по возрасту, да Имс? - Артур опирается рукой о косяк.  
\- Не с вами же занудами сидеть, - гость, которого зовут Имс, заговорщицки подмигивает Джеймсу и поднимается на ноги. - Однако, детки, мне все-таки придется идти.  
Он с серьезным видом обменивается рукопожатием с Джеймсом и протягивает руку Филиппе, но она прячет ладошку за спину.  
\- Ты тоже ходишь в чужие сны? Как мой папа и Артур?  
\- Да.  
\- А тебе страшно?  
\- Еще как, – отвечает Имс, но почему-то смотрит не на Филиппу и Джеймса, а на Артура.  
Потом они оба уходят, и Джеймс помнит, что до самого вечера, пока не пришла бабушка и не увела его спать, он опасался, что Имс вернется забрать монетку. Но тот не пришел.

 

***  
Отец старается держать их с Филиппой подальше от разделенных снов. Но все равно это неизбежно, предопределено и естественно. Они с сестрой учатся в Гарварде, и Филиппа зовет его принять участие в исследовательской группе.  
\- Я хочу знать, чем занималась наша мать.  
Ему это не так интересно, но он идет. Ему, по прежнему, не особенно интересно, до тех пор пока, приехав на каникулы домой, он не находит в ящике своего стола серебряную монетку – пароход, гора, чайка, королева Елизавета. Двадцать пять пенсов, острова Тристан да Кунья.  
Раздобыть ключ от отцовского кабинета не так уж сложно. Модель ПЭСИВ, которая стоит там несколько устарела, по сравнению с той, что они пользовались в Гарварде, но не настолько, чтобы Джеймс не мог в ней разобраться. Во сне он долго смотрит на себя в зеркало, просто раздумывая, собираясь с мыслями.  
Через пару недель он летит в Кению. ««Почему наша мать выбрала сны, а не нас?» вот что хочет знать Филиппа, уходя в сны, – пишет он в своем блоге во время долгого перелета. - Но я хочу знать другое. Что выбираю я сам? И почему именно этот выбор, а не какой-то иной, кажется мне правильным?»

***  
Они сидят за столиком на широком балконе, между ними пара бутылок пива, пепельница и тарелка с орешками. Внизу ослепительно синий Индийский океан.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь учиться ремеслу настолько бесполезному в обычной жизни? - спрашивает Имс и бросает в пепельницу скорлупу.

***

Комната во сне, заваленная старым хламом и заставленная разношерстной мебелью – новенький стул в стиле модерн, кожаный диван с распоротой обивкой, пианино затянутое в полиэтилен, как будто подготовленное к перевозке. Лампа под потолком мерцает теплым оранжевым светом.  
\- Ну, покажи, что ты умеешь.  
Перед высоким трюмо Джеймс задумывается. Из нескольких отработанных уже образов, нужен, кто-то знакомый Имсу. Отражение плывет и меняется.  
\- Почему ты выбрал Артура? - Имс обходит его вокруг, внимательно оглядывая. - Сложный объект для имитации. Хочешь произвести впечатление?  
Джеймс не знает почему. Ему кажется, что образ Филиппы давался ему сложнее, погружаться в ощущения женского тела было не совсем приятно. Но он кивает в ответ и снова вздергивает подбородок, как это обычно делает Артур. Конечно, он хочет произвести впечатление.  
\- Лучше строить образ изнутри. Элегантный лоск – обманка. Артур никогда не бывает так спокоен. Внутри он подвижный как ртуть. - Имс качает головой, и Джеймсу кажется, что не ему, а собственным мыслям. - Впрочем, я давно его не видел. Но неплохо для начала. Даже очень здорово, - шершавая подушечка пальца скользит по щеке, цепляясь за едва пробившуюся щетину. – Детали.

***  
Через пять дней за ним прилетает, не отец, Артур.

\- И все же я был прав, - произносит Имс, осматривая его так же пристально, как сделанную Джеймсом имитацию. – Ты совсем не изменился.  
Артур молчит. Они с Имсом сверлят друг друга взглядами, и Джеймсу кажется, что сейчас в комнате взорвется ядерный снаряд.  
\- Взрыв ядерного устройства в городе Чико, штат Лос-Анджелес может повлечь за собой штраф в размере пятисот долларов, - говорит он. Просто так, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
\- Помолчи когда старшие разговаривают, - рявкает Артур.  
\- Да мы вообще-то уже минут пять молчим, милый, - тянет Имс со снисходительной улыбкой. Джеймс прежде такой у него не видел и понимает, что она предназначается не ему. – Вернешься в Штаты, Джеймс?  
Он хмуро кивает.  
\- Заезжайте в гости, - Имс стоит на пороге, сложив руки на груди. – В ноябре здесь погода просто чудо.

***  
По дороге в аэропорт Джеймс с Артуром ругаются. Джеймс с юношеским пылом и Артур с горячностью удивительной для человека на двадцать пять лет старше. Он отзывается об Имсе нелицеприятно. Джеймс защищается, как будто критикуют его самого.

В самолете он открывает ноутбук. Пишет и стирает черновики записей один за другим. Он страшно зол: «В конце концов, мне восемнадцать, я могу пойти на компромисс, но выбирать, что мне делать буду сам. И, в отличие от многих людей любого возраста, я в состоянии отличить плохое от хорошего. Даже когда их подают в одном бокале»

Дома он получает от отца доступ ко всем материалам, оставшимся после их с матерью работы.

***  
Несмотря на поздний вечер и работающий вентилятор - душно. Дым сигары плывет по комнате в мягком оранжевом свете настольной лампы.  
\- Бумажная книга. Ретро!  
\- Ты хочешь сказать – старомодно? - Имс не отрывает взгляда от страниц.  
\- Нет, ретро наоборот в моде.  
\- Еще бы. Хорошую библиотеку не каждый может себе позволить.  
\- Что ты читаешь? Грэм Грин?  
\- Если кто-то и мог бы написать историю моей жизни, то это Грэм Грин. И ему нашлось бы, чем вдохновляться.  
\- Охотно верю, но надо быть англичанином, чтобы любить Грэма Грина.  
Имс ничего не отвечает, только снимает очки и кивает в сторону бара. Джеймс наливает в бокалы минералки.  
\- Что это? – Имс отхлебывает, морщиться. – Ты уверен, что это можно пить?  
\- Минеральная вода. Я за рулем.  
\- А я уже умер, да?

***  
PASIV стоит прямо на полу у окна. Имс не похож на сомнацинового наркомана. Имс вообще ни на кого не похож. Джеймсу уже тридцать семь, но он за всю жизнь не встречал никого подобного Имсу. На столе возле кресла свалены распечатки и фотографии – материалы досье.  
\- Ты работаешь?  
На фотографиях молодая женщина. Джеймс мельком отмечает необычный цвет глаз - зеленые как мятный леденец, и удивленно приподнятые брови.  
\- Да, через пару недель улетаю в Сидней. Забавная девочка, да?  
Джеймс качает головой.  
\- Они все оставили дримшеринг – мой отец, Ариадна, Артур. Только ты остался.  
\- С твоим отцом все просто. Он понял, что у него есть что-то куда более ценное, чем сны. Ты и твоя сестра. Ариадна?... Ей однажды пришлось выбирать окончательно между снами и жизнью. Она выбрала жизнь. Выбор достойный уважения. И Артур, - по губам Имса скользит улыбка, которую Джеймс не знает, как расшифровать. – У него прагматические стремления побеждают романтические. Как правило. Просто это стало не выгодно и слишком рискованно.  
\- Только ты остался, - снова повторил Джеймс.  
\- Ты говоришь таким тоном, малыш, как будто это свидетельствует о каких-то особых моральных качествах, - Имс усмехается. – Храбрости, благородстве, преданности.  
\- А на самом деле?..  
\- Может быть, мне просто нравится иногда снова чувствовать себя молодым, сильным, привлекательным. Не этой уродливой толстой развалиной. А почему ты этим занимаешься, Джеймс? Вот это действительно интересно.

***  
\- Ты помнишь мою мать?  
Имс кивает:  
\- Отлично помню  
\- Какой она была?  
\- Очень красивой. И в ней был такой, все говорили французский шарм, но это было скорее внутренним светом человека, который полон созидательной силы. Я мог бы показать тебе. Хочешь?  
Джеймс отрицательно мотает головой  
\- И правильно, - кивает Имс – Это все равно были бы только сентиментальные стариковские воспоминания

***  
Имс замолкает и откидывает голову на спинку кресла. Опускает отяжелевшие веки. Джеймс вздыхает.  
\- Разве врачи не сказали тебе, что здешний климат не подходит для человека перенесшего инфаркт месяц назад? Почему ты не переедешь?  
Имс немедленно садится прямо. Сердито щурит глаза, что придает ему почти комичное сходство с Черчиллем. Джеймс готов поспорить - Имс прекрасно это знает.  
\- Ну, если ты сказал все что хотел, давай, проваливай. Удачи тебе в Кейптауне. Ты ведь туда едешь работать? А я жду гостей.  
Джеймс картинно приподнимает бровь.  
\- Любовницу?  
\- Сарказм в твоем голосе просто оскорбителен, Джеймс Кобб, – Имс снова откидывается в кресле и поджимает губы. - Это будет очередная миссия по спасению меня от африканской жары и собственной безалаберности. И нечего вам тут толочься всем одновременно.  
\- Хорошо. Тебе тоже удачи в Сиднее. - Джеймс наклоняется и целует красную от загара щеку.  
***  
Перелет в Кейптаун слишком короток, чтобы спать. Джеймс открывает ноутбук и пишет в своем блоге:  
«Все мы встречаем на своем пути людей, которые, вовсе не обладая особой мудростью и нравственными достоинствами, становятся для нас мерилом реальности. Как тотем и даже лучше. Потому что тотем всего лишь отделяет сон от яви, а такие люди определяют границы реальности нашей собственной жизни, не позволяют нам лгать себе. Прежде я просто пользовался этим. Приходил, не для того, чтобы услышать ответы, а чтобы найти их самому. Потом становясь старше, стал задумываться, что будет, когда этих людей не станет? Кто будет стоять на страже границ правды и вымысла? А теперь все чаще понимаю, что это мне придется стать на их место и не просто быть для себя, но возвращать долги, восстанавливать равновесие вселенной, делая для кого-то другого то, что прежде делали для меня. Делая, не задаваясь вопросами, справлюсь ли я и достаточно ли для этого хорош».  
Джеймс в задумчивости опускает руку в карман и гладит пальцем потертую серебряную монетку. Отпечаток парохода пересекает тонкая царапина. Он улыбается и снова кладет пальцы на клавиатуру:  
– «Потому что знаю, все мои шероховатости и неровности послужат цели так же как и достоинства» - добавляет он и публикует пост.

 

***ЭПИЛОГ***  
У современных ПЭСИВов слишком тонкие катетеры. Запутаются – намучаешься. Имс в досаде отбрасывает клубок трубок. Конечно, он просто их заменит. Но когда-то у него были такие ловкие руки. Имс смотрит на свои кисти. Медленно сгибает и разгибает узловатые пальцы. Тренируйся - не тренируйся, время не обманешь. Он закрывает ПЭСИВ, обхватывает его руками и медленно поднимает. Господи, почему он никогда не обращал внимания какая эта сволочь тяжелая? Как-то раз он спрыгнул с чемоданчиком ПЭСИВ под мышкой из окна одного парижского отеля на крышу соседнего здания. Объект проснулся раньше времени. ПЭСИВ остался цел, а Имс сломал себе запястье, но ушел. Имс ставит аппарат на столик возле своего кресла, скинув на пол книги и собственные очки в придачу. Ругается, но ничего не поднимает, просто падает в кресло и сидит так какое-то время. Тихонько звякает ключ в двери. Он слышит шаги, но не оборачивается. Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы узнать походку. Чуть прихрамывает, значит, опять болит колено.  
\- Работаешь? – Артур опускается на стул, в котором час назад сидел Джеймс.  
\- Да, ты сама наблюдательность, Артур. Чем обязан радости видеть тебя?  
\- Кажется, мы должны были встретиться в Швейцарии.  
Имс качает головой в притворном ужасе.  
\- Да что ты! Как я мог забыть?!  
Интересно насколько еще хватит у Артура этого заботливого выражения лица и мягкого тона. Слегка раздражает, когда с тобой говорят как с капризным, больным ребенком.  
\- Давай договоримся так, Имс, ты едешь со мной в Швейцарию и проводишь там все недели, оставшиеся до твоей деловой поездки. Потом я отпущу тебя в Сидней, а потом ты снова вернешься в Швейцарию.  
\- Отпустишь? Вот как?! – Имс вздергивает бровь. Медленно поднимается и, отвернувшись от Артура, наливает себе в бокал коньяк. Отчасти он, конечно, играет, но отчасти и в самом деле зол, сердце бухает в ушах гулко и неровно как африканский барабан. Наконец, возвращается обратно в кресло, смотрит на Артура поверх бокала. Может быть, паузу приходиться затянуть слишком долго, чтобы выровнять дыхание.  
\- И как же ты собираешься не отпустить меня, если я пошлю к черту твои условия, - он спокойно отпивает коньяк.  
Артур вскакивает со стула и делает несколько шагов в его сторону.  
\- Ты забыл, чем я занимался тридцать лет? Пара звонков и они как миленькие подыщут себе другого имитатора. Или… Да, черт побери Имс, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе мне не понадобится ни кому звонить. Тебе было сказано человеческим языком полгода полного покоя. А ты берешь работу и несешься в чертову Момбасу. Дымишь как паровоз и запиваешь коньяком сомнациновые инъекции.  
\- Ты наверняка наводил справки и знаешь, что это спокойная работа, обычная психологическая реабилитация не связанная ни с какими рисками. Я не могу сидеть без дела. А здесь мне лучше работается. Что касается остального. Вообще это первый бокал за сегодня. Не было нужды в спиртном, пока ты не приехал, и не начал орать на меня.  
Артур шевелит бровями одновременно сердито и виновато. Набирает воздух в легкие для продолжения, но Имс хватает его за талию и тянет к себе. Артур теряет равновесие и, смешно вскинув руки, плюхается к нему на колени:  
\- Ах, ты, неугомонный старик, - смеется Артур, приобнимая его за шею.  
\- Ну, я то старик, но ты у нас еще ого-го. Да, дорогой?  
Вместо ответа Артур притягивает его ближе, так что Имс утыкается лицом ему в плечо.  
\- Поехали со мной в Швейцарию, Имс?  
Имс прижимается щекой к груди и слушает, как ровно бьется сердце под выступающими ребрами.  
\- Приведи какие-нибудь более убедительные аргументы, чем мое слабое здоровье.  
Артур гладит его по голове.  
\- Просто хочу провести с тобой несколько недель. И.. – Имс чувствует, как у Артура перехватывает дыхание, – ты напугал меня, Имс. Вылечись, пожалуйста, как следует.  
\- В Швейцарии уже научились лечить от старости?  
\- Нет, но совершенно нет необходимости загонять себя в гроб в рекордные сроки.  
\- А Сидней? - Имс косит на Артура одним глазом.  
\- Хорошо. Съездим в твой чертов Сидней.  
\- Съездим? – Имс ворчит уже так, из принципа. - И что ты там будешь делать, пока я работаю? Стоять у меня над душой?  
\- Схожу в Оперу. Повидаюсь с друзьями. Но, главное, мне так будет спокойнее. Не дам тебе валять дурака.  
\- Значит, будешь стоять над душой? - Имс вздыхает в притворном ужасе. На самом деле все получилось даже лучше, чем он ожидал. В Сидней он поедет без скандала, да еще вместе с Артуром. Ради такого, пожалуй, можно потерпеть пару недель швейцарских врачей. Может и Артуру приведут в порядок его колено.  
\- Обязательно, - Имс слышит в голосе Артура улыбку, - Пока я добирался сюда, вспомнил, как я приехал к тебе после дела Фишера. Ты уже тогда жил в этом доме.  
\- Да-да отлично помню. Разбудил меня, чтобы пожаловаться, какие здесь холодные ночи.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Да-да. Не помнишь? Пришлось как-то исправлять огрехи местного климата, и мы трахались до самого утра.  
\- Вот в этом не сомневаюсь, - Артур целует его в лоб и слезает с колен. Имс замечает, как он болезненно сжимает губы, опираясь на правую ногу. - Наш самолет через три часа. Давай, я помогу тебе собрать вещи, и ты еще успеешь немного отдохнуть перед поездкой.  
Со вздохом наклонившись, Имс поднимает очки и недочитанную книгу.  
\- Еще ПЭСИВ и сборы можно считать законченными. Я не вожу с собой чемодан галстуков, как некоторые.  
Сердито фыркнув, Артур откидывает крышку ПЭСИВ.  
\- Прибор в отвратительном состоянии. Как ты только работаешь?  
\- В нашем возрасте, милый, все приборы в отвратительном состоянии.  
Артур смеется и кидает в него подушкой с дивана.


End file.
